Toothbrushes made of a single plastic material and toothbrushes made of two plastic components, which are produced for example by a two component injection molding process, are known. In the latter case, known toothbrushes generally comprise a first part made of a rigid plastic material and a second part made of a resilient plastic material. In such known toothbrushes, the rigid plastic and resilient plastic must be selected so that they bond with one another at the surface where the two plastic parts come into contact with one another. Thus, there are restrictions in the selection of the plastic materials, and consequently in the design of the toothbrush. As a result of these restrictions, the material selected for the resilient plastic part of the handle may not be as resilient as a user would desire because it is difficult to bond an extremely resilient plastic with a rigid plastic. Thus, a need exists for an improved oral care implement having a grip component.